fallout_shooting_starsfandomcom-20200214-history
Caleb Torres
"I love the stars. They're the one thing in this world that never changes. It's real comforting when you've been around a long time." - Caleb Torres Caleb Torres is a former sniper of the U.S. Armed Forces. He's traveled round the world even after the war ended. Currently, he works as a scavenger and caravan guard, making enough money to get by. Appearance Caleb wears a scavenged pilot cap, as well as a raggedy prewar bomber jacket from when he was first shipped off to China. It's got a few military patches on the shoulder, so faded as to be a yellowish grey, as well as numerous repairs with scraps of cloth and leather. This creates a sunbleached parade of colors. Physically, Caleb is of average height, with the corpsish look of a ghoul. He nigh always has a friendly smile on his face, and a twinkle in his eye that makes most people feel at home. It's not uncommon to see him with a cigarette between his lips, as he says they help "calm his old lungs". Personality A very friendly man, Caleb can get to know most people, and has an almost uncanny ability to crack open the hardest nuts. When necessary, he becomes a fatherly figure, there to comfort and defend his friends from whatever haunts them. Caleb is a calm and humble man, not one for theatrics or self praise. Actions speak louder than words, to him, and he remains honest. He gets quite melancholy when talking about the past, and often refuses to talk about his family. Caleb, in general, can be described as a good person, and prefers to avoid unnecessary suffering. Background WIP Equipment '''DKS-480: '''A .308 sniper rifle to make anyone jealous, this firearm cost Caleb quite a few saved up caps. The buttstock is taped up, and the rifle is scoped. Perfect for sniping. Caleb primarily uses this while caravan guarding. '''Obrez Pistol: '''A 7x62mm Russian pistol with a helluva kick, Caleb took this off the dead body of a Chinese officer he killed shortly after the bombs dropped. It still had blood and bits of grey matter from the officer's head on it when he first fired it. '''Red Fish: '''A Chinese officer's sword, that's served as faithfully to Caleb for many a years. Surprisingly, this one did not come off a Chinese officer, but a Super Mutant. Notable Skills and Traits '''Can't Scare Me - '''Scaring or threatening Caleb is incredibly difficult, as after 200 years and a trip over an irradiated ocean, Caleb's seen too much to be scared by some punks in leather. '''Marine Throughout - '''Caleb still remembers much of his training from the military, and thus knows how to operate military technology such as power armor, as well as more complex weapons. '''One Bullet - '''A sniper like no other, military training and over 200 years of experience with a sniper rifle of made Caleb into a legendary shot. '''Comforting Presence - '''Caleb can comfort, calm down, and generally get friendly with anyone that isn't shooting at him. He's just generally likable, in an almost odd manner. '''Corpse Benefits - '''Caleb is immune to radiation, like any other Ghoul. '''Basic Mechanic - '''Caleb can keep his guns in at least a decent condition, though for high quality repairs he needs to see a proper mechanic. After all, when you've been everywhere, you dabble in a bit of everything. Trivia * Caleb keeps an old Chinese officer's cap in his bag, which is covered in dried blood. * While he doesn't show them off, Caleb always keeps his old medals wrapped in cloth on his person.